RWBY: Self-Insert
by remixofdestiny
Summary: I did not expect to wake up in a Dust-Plane when I woke up. I did not expect to wake up in the world of Vytal. Why am I here? Who took me away from my home? Why me? Hopefully, I can live here long enough to go home... IF there is a way home. Self-Insert Fic - Pairings: Unknown: I may pull out a poll for pairings, Rated: T for cursing and I may go up to M.
1. Chapter 1

RWBY: Self-Insert

Sounds of a plane landing fills my ears, making me mumble uncomfortably as I roll over on the hard plane chair.

Wait…

Hard plane chair?

I could've sworn I was in my room, sleeping on my bed after my family threw a HUGE party for me on my 18th birthday…

I quickly open my eyes to see myself inside a plane of some kind, surrounded by people my age wearing some sort of cosplay outfits.

Okay Sam, don't panic… Panicking never did anyone good… It would make me look like a fool if I freaked out of nowhere. Deep breaths and look around if you see anyone or anything you can recognize.

"Urk…"

Someone beside me sounds like he wants to puke… OH HELL NO!

I turn to the person, about to tell him to go straight to the bathroom [if there was one on this plane] and to not puke on me, when I suddenly freeze in shock.

The guy beside me is Jaune Arc.

Several curses that should not be repeated fill my head as I try to fight the headache that is rapidly approaching me.

When people said, 'Life goes downhill after you turn 18,' I didn't exactly expect to be pulled in an anime/webtoon that wasn't EVEN COMPLETED YET! How the hell did this happen? WHY AM I IN RWBY?! Why do I feel like a bad self-insert fanfiction?

I hear the Dust Plane's door open and watch Jaune immediately sprint out of the door, presumably to puke his guts out in the trashcan outside. I look down to remove the safety belt to freeze, once again, in shock.

Okay, MAYBE, and that's a big maybe, I can take being pulled across dimensions to be a self-insert in Vytal, but being dressed by whatever the hell brought me here is almost too much! Even though these clothes look awesome, I feel very, very violated right now…

I'm wearing somewhat tight fitting blue jeans, which, I guess, is mainly for mobility, a grey shirt with a light chestplate over it, two brown, fingerless gloves, and light brown boots that is comfortable and somewhat light. There is a utility belt on my person, with small handgun magazines strapped to it as well as a dirk [a bladed weapon which is too long to be a dagger, but too short to be a sword] which has a small switch on it's rather large handle, and a normal looking katana, both of which is sheathed next to each other. Next to me is a small bag with my name sewn on it. After carefully inspecting it, I could safely say that there are some Beacon Academy uniforms as well as some clothing that I assume might be sleepwear and some of the nighttime essentials. I lift the small bag with my right hand with ease and swing it over my shoulder, quickly leaving the plane.

I really don't know what's happening here. Many questions fill my head as I follow some students to the courtyard. Questions like, 'Why am I at Vytal,' and 'How did I get here,' almost got me screaming my head out. The most important question is this though. How am I going to get home?

As I ponder these questions, I stop to look at myself in the small fountain. Its reflection, thankfully, is the same as last time I looked in the mirror. I have somewhat messy black hair with light brown highlights on the tips, whose bangs cover one of my eyes, and dark brown eyes, which many people have mistaken as the color black. My skin color is lightly tanned and I look pretty tired. I take in another deep breath, and exhale slowly, trying to calm myself down. I need to find answers here. Answers to my questions and try to find a way home. If there is a way home…

I shake my head quickly, trying to rid myself of those pessimistic thoughts. There will be a way home. I just have to go along with this. Stay calm, and everything will be fine… It's a good thing I know how to use this katana though. I learned how to use katana (and other weapons) by watching other people, being taught by some legitimate teachers, and by playing some video games. I know what I can do in real life and what can't be done. Things like Demon Fang from the "Tales Of" games and stupidly fast sword swings can't be done in real life, so I just mimicked some of the more realistic attacks and learned how to block and dodge correctly. Hopefully the many things that I learned from Monster Hunter and Phantasy Star Online 2 help out here too.

*BOOM*

A large explosion draws my attention to the courtyard.

What the he- Oh wait that's Ruby and Weiss. A flash of yellow catches my attention to see Jaune, looking wide-eyed, staring at the rather large crater Ruby made. How did Ruby and Weiss survive something akin to a plastic explosive that has the power of Fire, Ice, and Lightning in it? Was it the Aura thing that the anime/webtoon was talking about that helped them survive an EXPLOSION of all things?

Aura… looks extremely overpowered…

After Weiss gets a verbal smack down from Blake, (wait where did Blake come from?), she walks away with a huff, ignoring Ruby's parting words. Blake follows suit, but walks in a different direction, probably trying to keep her distance from Weiss.

Ruby slumps down, looking at the sky sadly.

Jeez, she looks like a kicked puppy.

Jaune moves towards her, and I follow behind him. He reaches his hand towards her, smiling softly, as he waits for her to grab it.

"Hey, I'm Jaune." He says kindly.

"Thanks… Wait, aren't you the guy that vomited on the plane?"

I snort softly in amusement. For some reason, it's more amusing listening to the conversation in person.

"Well, at least he didn't blow up." I speak up, with a small smile on my face. "What a first day, right?"

Ruby blushes deeply as her namesake. I LOVE teasing people. No exceptions.

We walk in the direction that Blake walked toward. I took in the scenery while they talked about their new 'nicknames.'

"All I'm saying is that motion sickness is a larger problem than people let on." Jaune says, scowling slightly.

"Sorry, but Vomit Boy was the first thing that came to my mind."

"Well what if I called you Crater Face?" Jaune says teasingly.

"Wha- That was an accident!" Ruby shouts.

"Well the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue, the ladies love it!" Jaune says with a nervous smile.

"I bet they do." I snark, grinning.

"Do they?" Ruby asks.

"Um… Well… I hope they do." Jaune admits with a small blush. "My mom always says that- never mind. What're your names?"

"My name is Ruby Rose."

They both turn to me, waiting for me to introduce myself. Well I can't give out my real name… Maybe one of my aliases should do.

"My name is Samuel Remixed." I smile slightly, "It's nice to meet you both, and please, call me Sam, or Remix. Whichever name you two prefer."

"It's nice to meet you, Sam." Ruby says with a smile on her face.

"What she said." Jaune says shaking my hand.

We walk down the courtyard wordlessly. I take in the beautiful sights Beacon has to give with a calm smile on my face. This place looks absolutely beautiful…

"So… I got this."

Ruby pulls out her mechanized Death Scythe, sticking the tip of the blade into the ground.

Damn, that thing looks so badass up close.

Jaune gasps in shock, losing his composure, "Is that a Scythe?"

"It's a customizable scythe that is also a high impact sniper rifle." Ruby explains with a glint in her silver eyes.

"A what?" Jaune asks a little confused.

"It's also a gun." I elaborate, awed, "A VERY big gun…"

"Oh… That's cool!" Jaune says.

Ruby turns to me, her eyes glinting with excitement.

"So what weapon do you have?"

"They're definitely nothing like yours." I truthfully say, feeling a small bit emasculated.

Seriously, she can wield that scythe like it weighs nothing. My Katana and the Dirk have nothing on that thing.

I tap the dirk and katana that are strapped to my side. I then draw the katana out of the sheath with practiced ease. The blade looks rather simple, but it also looks really sharp. A cut from this would definitely be a deep one. I swing twice in an 'X' pattern, then sheathing the katana quickly. I draw the Dirk out of its sheath, accidently hitting the small switch. The Dirk transforms into a handgun with a blade on top of the barrel.

Okay… so that's what the handgun ammo on my utility belt is for.

"Oh, that's an Eagle's Talon!" Ruby shouts in excitement, "The weapon itself is pretty basic, but it's really versatile! The single edged sword though… I haven't seen anything like that before…"

Wow, she really is a weapons maniac. I got to admit though, it's kind of cute.

"This is a katana." I say, clicking the button on the gun to make it shift back to its Dirk shape, "It's an eastern weapon. It may be old fashioned, but it can get the job done."

I draw the katana once again and look at the blade. The blade looks like it's made of some sort of steel, but I don't know what kind of steel it's made of. There is also a small set of three orbs on the handle. I wonder what those are for…

"It looks really deadly." Jaune says, admiring the blade in front of him.

"Thanks." I turn to Jaune while sheathing the katana, "What about you Jaune? What weapon do you use?"

"I, uh… I got this sword." Jaune says, drawing his sword for us to see.

I tune out their words as I carefully look at the blade. I admit, a Sword and Shield are really outdated in this world's time, but if he can master it, he can do great things with them. He turns his sheath into a shield and I look at both carefully. They look like they've been taken really good care of. The blade looks extremely sharp and the shield looks like it can block the heaviest of blows. I know Jaune thinks of his weapons like old hand-me-downs, but did he care for them?

The sound of metal contacting stone breaks me out of my thoughts. Jaune dropped both his sword and shield clumsily. I kneel down and pick up the sword as Jaune picks up his shield. The sword he has is heavier than my katana and he can hold it like it's less than 5 pounds!

"Here," I hand him his sword, "Grip your sword in a firm grasp, but don't make your grip too tight. It should help you not drop your weapon in a critical moment."

"Thank you." Jaune mumbles with a small blush.

"You want me to teach you a few things?" I ask, "I used to use a sword and shield until I started learning how to use the katana."

By the way, I really like Jaune in RWBY. He may be a goofball, but he tries really hard to please his teammates and friends. Maybe I could push him a little, to make him a bit more confident in himself.

His eyes shine with an emotion I have seen in children when they've been offered something good. He has a look of hope in his eyes.

"Can you teach me?" Jaune asks, a small smile climbing on his face.

I nod. I taught myself how to use a sword and shield when I was a kid. It was really tough, but thanks to my friends, some teachers, and visual observation, I learned several ways to use a sword and shield. I wanted to learn how to use a sword and shield because I wanted to be the hero that saved the princess and slay the evil dragon. Sadly, real life put a stop to that mindset rather quickly. I never stopped learning how to use the sword however. I convinced my parents that it would help me defend myself from any potential dangers.

I turn to Ruby, who was putting away her weapon.

"Where did you get your scythe Ruby?" I ask.

Although I know the answer already, it wouldn't hurt to ask.

"I made it." Ruby says with a proud smile.

"You made it?" Jaune asks with an awed look on his face.

"Yeah, every student in Signal forges their own weapons. I like your weapon Jaune." She says, smiling, "No one ever has appreciation for the classics these days."

"Yeah… Classics." Jaune says with a small frown.

"So why did you help me out in the courtyard Jaune?" Ruby asks curiously

"My mom always said that strangers are friends that you haven't met yet." Jaune says, his frown turning into a small smile.

We take a couple of more steps before Ruby speaks up.

"So… do you guys know where to go?" She asks.

"I have no clue." I say bluntly, "I was just following you two."

"I thought you knew where to go Ruby." Jaune says, "Do you think there's a directory somewhere? A food court of some kind? Is that a no?"

Ruby giggles, "Yeah, that's a no."

And so the search for the assembly room begins. I have a strong feeling that this little 'experience' will be either very good or very bad. Knowing my crappy luck, it'll probably be very bad. I made two friends today… Maybe this won't be so bad after all. Who am I kidding; this world is most likely going to get me killed.


	2. Chapter 2: Nightmare

RWBY: Self-Insert

Chapter 2: The Nightmare

Why am I shivering in pure fear? What is this cold feeling surrounding me? I can't move my arms or my legs. My body is spread out wide on the inky black floor. Where am I? What is this? Why am I here?

The thoughts I am making are turning into a jumbled mess. I can't think straight here with the fear of _something_ around me.

"Do you enjoy it here?" A voice, neither male, nor female, speaks out from the darkness, "Here in Vytal?"

"I… want to go home." I say, almost stuttering.

"You enjoy being here." The voice says, denying my words, "Do not deny it."

"N-No I don't… I want to go home…"

"You want to live out your dreams of adventuring and slaying evil monsters."

"No! I don't want to go out there and possibly kill myself!"

"Do you really believe that? This is your dream into reality. You wanted this. Do not give me your petty lies. Even your last statement sounded false."

What are my real feelings of this situation? Trapped in a world that I have little knowledge except for Beacon, Vale, some Grimm, and fighting. It's dangerous. If I stay here, I will most likely die. It's foolhardy if I stay here. I need to find my way home. But… the voice is telling the truth. I always wanted to be in an adventure. I always wanted to be a hero of some kind. But like I said last time, reality is cruel. There are no super-heroes that slay monsters in real life. I'm just an 18 year old guy with a childish dream. What do I really want?

"No matter…"

Something glints in the darkness above me.

"No matter how long you run. No matter how many lies you are going to make."

Something pierces my gut. I look down to see a dark colored dagger stabbed into my gut. Pain flares in my body as I resist the urge to scream in pain. I try to struggle out of the invisible binds that hold me to remove the blade from my gut.

"You cannot escape fate."

The blade twists. Blood flies everywhere.

***Beacon Academy: Ballroom: 2:14 A.M***

I shot up from my sleeping bag, almost screaming until a hand covers my mouth, muffling the screams. I look around wildly, my mind in overdrive while I struggle against the firm grip the hand has.

"Sam, calm down!" a voice whispers in my ear, "It's me, Jaune!"

I try to calm myself as I slowly stop struggling against Jaune. The dream felt so real. The fear is still with me, the feeling of the pain still in my brain. I pant softly as I rub my hand on my forehead. My hand is met with a ton of sweat. Jaune's hand removes itself from my mouth.

"Are you okay Sam?" Jaune whispers, "You're as pale as a ghost."

"An h-horrid n-nightmare…" I choke out, "It… It felt so real…"

I try to stand, but my legs shakes, making me stumble into Jaune's arms.

"C'mon man," Jaune says, helping me stand, "I'll show you what I do after I have a nightmare."

With him supporting me, he leads me outside, while stepping over the sleeping bodies of the other male students. He opens the door as quietly as possible and goes near a bench to let me sit down.

'What the hell is wrong with me?' I think to myself, 'It's just a nightmare right?'

No matter how many times I try to convince myself it was just a dream, the shiver of fear is still gripping my body.

"Sam, look at the sky."

I bring my head up slowly to see the beautiful glow of the moon.

"Try to think of good things. My mom told me to do this whenever I have a nightmare. She says that the glow of the moon is pretty relaxing." Jaune says, smiling softly, "Speaking about it also helps."

I nod ever so slightly. What he says is true though. I think of the happiest thoughts I can think of, which is mostly me screwing around with my friends in real life, talking to some of my online friends and playing games. The shivers slowly stop and my breathing goes back to normal instead of heavy breaths.

I turn to Jaune, going to thank him, and nearly busted out laughing at his bunny PJs. I tried to hold in the laugh, but a chuckle escapes my mouth.

Jaune turns to me, "What's so funny?"

"N-Nothing." I quickly say, not wanting to accidently insult him, "How did I wake you?"

He eyes me warily, but nods, "You hit me with your foot while you were tossing and turning. That hurt by the way. I was about to wake you up until you shot up from your bag, going to scream."

I blush a little in embarrassment, although it's hard to see due to the dark and my tan skin.

"Thanks for covering my mouth." I look at him gratefully, "I think screaming in the middle of the night because of a nightmare would be a _great_ start of the year."

"No problem." Jaune says with a wave of his hand.

A peaceful silence fills the air as the both of us look at the moon. Jaune yawns a little and stretches as I look around, trying to look casual.

"Hey Jaune," I ask, slightly nervous.

"Hm?"

"What if you were forced into an unknown place with no way home? What if you made friends there?" I ask softly, closing my eyes, "What if you had to leave them?"

Jaune hums a little as he leans back on the bench, "I don't know. It's not like it's going to happen right?"

I chuckle nervously, "Y-yeah… It probably won't happen."

"Well if it did happen to me, I guess I would wing it," Jaune says in a thinking position, "If I made friends there, it would be worth it. If I had to leave them… I don't know what I would do."

His word strikes a chord within me. 'If I made friends there, it would be worth it.' I don't know why, but those words made me feel a little happier. I don't know why, but I feel that I can confide my secrets to him and he wouldn't judge me as a bad person. He has this feeling around him that makes me trust in him. But… I can't tell him… Not yet at the very least.

"So what did you think about the headmaster's speech?" Jaune asks.

"Eh…" To be honest, I really don't remember the speech. Hell, I think I spaced out when he spoke, "I guess it was okay…"

We sit in a silent serenity for a couple more minutes. The light of the moon and the good memories I had given me a serene mind. The nightmare still lingers, but its effect on me isn't as apparent anymore.

"Hey, Jaune…" I said after a few more minutes of blissful silence, "Thank you again for doing this for me."

"No problem Sam. That's what friends are for right?"

I give him a genuine smile at him when he said this. Not my usual sarcastic smirks. I haven't smiled like this in a long time.

"Friends… Yeah, that's right." I say still smiling, "We should go back. The initiation is going to start in a few hours."

We both stand up and start walking back to the ballroom. I can honestly think this might be the start of a great friendship. When I hit my sleeping bag, I fell asleep instantly. I had a dreamless sleep for the rest of that night.

***Time: 7:15 A.M***

Gods, I hate mornings.

After Jaune shakes me awake, I grab the small bag with the change of clothes and bathroom items that was next to me and follow the other guys to the bathroom, stumbling around.

Like I said, I hate mornings. Mornings are sometimes my worst part of the day. I'm so freaking drowsy right now. I can't wait till I get a shower.

After the gratefully warm shower, drying my body with a light blue towel, and changing to the clothes that look exactly like the ones I wore yesterday, I go over to the sinks, with the intentions of brushing my teeth and attempting to fix my hair only to freeze when I see a pink-haired girl in the bathroom. In the MEN'S bathroom. I twitch a little, seeing Nora Valkyrie in the MEN'S bathroom, speaking to her friend, Lie Ren, in a spitfire mode. I (wisely) decided not to get involved, but I send a regretful look towards Ren. I wanted to help him out… but Nora's hyperactive actions are a bit much. I start brushing my teeth, ignoring the spitfire sentences Nora is saying. I spit out the toothpaste and gargle water to get the remnants of the toothpaste out of my mouth. I then move my hands to my hair, trying to flatten the spikes out of my somewhat dry hair. After a few minutes of fail, I finally flatten the spikes out of my hair and style it like Jude's from _**Tales of Xillia**_.

'_You enjoy being here.'_

I freeze at the voice from my nightmares. I growl, feeling my anger bubble up at the nightmare. Why is it still haunting me? Why do those words sting so much? Even though it's true… I can't stay here forever right? I have responsibilities in my world. I have parents that need my help. I move my left hand to my stomach, where I was stabbed by the dark blade in the dream.

"It wasn't real…" I mutter to myself, "It was just a dream…"

Why can't I get it out of my mind? Why does this nightmare persist?

Angrily, I squeeze the edge of the sink with my hands. This nightmare will be beaten. I swear it. I refuse to let this thing beat me.

"Sam, are you going to get breakfast?"

I turn towards the voice to see Jaune, fully dressed, waiting for my response. I node at Jaune and I pull on my fingerless gloves. I mentally thank Jaune for inadvertently distracting me from the nightmare.

***Cafeteria: 7:40 A.M***

I sit down next to Jaune with my breakfast in my hands. My breakfast is a plain ham and cheese sandwich with, lettuce and onions, and a glass of cold milk while Jaune is eating his pancakes. I take a bite out of the sandwich, relishing the simple, yet filling food. I love my ham and cheese in the morning. So good~.

"So what do you think the initiation is going to be like?" Jaune asks after we finish our breakfast.

After a sip from my cup I give him my answer, "I have no clue." I shrug, "I guess it has to do with fighting or something like that. All that I can say for certain though is that it's going to be tough. I'm sure we can tough it out. At least, I hope I can."

I really hope I can survive in the Emerald Forest. I have to use everything I learned (which is mostly from Monster Hunter and some of my teachers) and hope that my lack of experience in actual battle won't get me killed. Well, lack of experience and the lack of aura.

"Hopefully it'll go well." Jaune says, trying to be optimistic.

I know it'll go well for you Jaune. What I'm worried about is that if it will go well for me.

***Beacon Locker Room: 8:17 A.M***

Hmm… it looks like my locker is pretty far away from Jaune's and Ruby's. I can see Jaune trying to flirt with Weiss from here though. I open my locker and pull out the chestplate and strap it on, trying to make it too tight, but not too loose. To be honest, this thing is REALLY hard to equip. It takes me a couple of minutes, but I eventually succeed… I think. I then pull out the belt that has my katana (I really should get to name this thing), the Eagle's Talon in their sheathes, and the clips for the Eagle's Talon's handgun mode. I strap the belt on with ease and close the locker. Hopefully my aim with a gun is as good when I use a bow. I put my head on the door of my locker, trying to calm myself down. I'm really scared right now…

Why am I going along with this again? What compels me to do this?

'_You want to live out your dreams of adventuring and slaying evil monsters.'_

Damn that voice. I want to go home damn it.

'_Do not deny it.' _

My heart feels like it is being pulled in multiple directions. What's real to me? What feeling is stronger? Why does it hurt so much?

"Hey Sam, the initiation is going to start soon. You want to come with us?" Ruby's voice comes from behind me.

I take in a deep breath and turn around to see Ruby and Yang with a false smile on my face. A smile I am too used to doing in my world.

"Yeah, I'm ready."

I turn to Yang and hold out my hand, who hasn't met me yet.

"My name is Samuel Remixed, but please, call me Sam."

Control your eyesight, Sam. Control your hormones.

She gives me a flirtatious smile and accepts the handshake.

"Nice to meet you Sam and my eyes are up here." She says, smiling like a predator, "My name is Yang Xiao Long."

Damn it. Don't blame me; I am a growing 18 year old male. Please don't glare at me like that Ruby.

I turn my head away, blushing.

"A-Anyways, we should get going." I stutter.

That was so embarrassing… but I will not deny that it was a good view.

**END**

**AN: So yeah I made another chapter… I didn't expect so many people to follow this and thank you everyone for making a good, criticizing review. As you can see, I am a guy. Some people may think it's strange for me from learning the way of the sword in real life by being inspired by video games, but it's the life I lived. It's also a great workout :D. This chapter was supposed to include the initiation test, but I decided this was enough for now. I still have some teachers that still teach me new tricks with a sword and some of my skills that I will be showing off next chapter are untested against live, moving opponents while other moves were used in a sparring match between friends. Some of my moves are also pale imitations to the originals. Thank you for reading and reviewing everyone and I will get the next chapter out as soon as possible. Also I started this story before I watched the season finale of RWBY, so the me in the story won't know what's going to happen there.**

**Sneak Peek:**

Memories flash to my distorted mind. Looks like I won't go home… I'm sorry… everyone…


End file.
